The Night Before: The Twin's Perspective
by GryffinMiraur
Summary: Sequel to the other two. What were the twins thinking? This one is GA


Disclaimer: Rowling's, not mine. I just borrow.

A/N: I'm amazed that this series has had such success. I originally intended it to just be a short Alicia POV but thanks to two reviewers who I will list below, it has expanded into all four POVs.

So thanks to **Daintress** who has so far reviewed almost all of my stories and told me I should write the F/A version.

Thanks also to **Star2717** who suggested I write from the twins' POVs. She has a wonderful story about Alicia Spinnet. It's entitled **Not Myself** and if you like the twins, Lee and the Chasers, I'd highly recommend it. If enough people beg, she might update soon. I'm only one person after all.

As always constructive criticism is appreciated especially on this story as I have never written from the twins' perspective before and I'm not sure I've gotten them right.

THE NIGHT BEFORE: TWIN PERSPECTIVE

            "We have to tell them"

            "Really? We couldn't just go off and send them an owl?"

            "Fred, you're supposed to be the one that's all about the publicity, and do you really fancy getting a Howler from Angelina?"

            Fred considered this for a moment, "No, I guess you're right. She's not going to be happy about it though."

            "And you think Alicia will? Of course they aren't going to be happy"

            "Well, let's get it over with then"

            We both stood and walked over to them. They were doing their Transfiguration homework and arguing over a spell.

            "Can we talk to you two?" Fred asked.

            They exchanged glances and it was clear that they were barely refraining from giggling. "Talking" in our set did not usually include talking unless you counted words such as "Oh" and "Yes, there"

            "Of course you can," replied Alicia shooting a look at Angelina.

We took them off to separate classrooms as usual. Alicia hopped up onto a desk as was her habit and fixed me with her eyes. 

            "We're skiving off tomorrow" I said.

            She looked puzzled, "Skiving off what?"

            "This," I waved a hand at the empty classroom trying to indicate the whole school, "We were only staying for you and Quidditch and that we're off the Quidditch team, and we have the money to start up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the location, we're off to do that instead. We wanted you to know so you wouldn't be surprised . . . or rather shocked," I grinned at her. They knew us too well and our plans for tomorrow would never have surprised them, even if they did come as a bit of a shock, "You know us too well to be surprised."

            Her eyes changed and she looked hurt and worried.

            "But what about us?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly.  I was relieved; I thought it was something more than that. I looked her straight in the eyes.

            "Alicia, nothing like that is changing. That's why I'm telling you."

            She began to speak rapidly, without pausing for breath, a habit she'd picked up from Katie, and it always came out when she was stressed or agitated.

            "But you can't run out on us. What about the DA? We need you," she paused and looked hesitantly at me, "_I_ need you."

            The expression in her green eyes invited a kiss. So I kissed her.

"Lady Green-eyes, I'm not running out on you or the DA We'll only be in Diagon Alley and I know you passed your Apparition test. You can Apparate from Hogsmeade. We're- ," I looked at her face and it occurred to me that at this point, it wasn't my twin she was at all concerned about, "I'm not dying. And we would have all left soon anyway. As for the DA, Harry's got that under control and, though we may not be there, we're still part of it"

"I know," she said, "and I understand, but I wish you wouldn't all the same"

I looked at her. Her eyes were glistening with two tears that were threatening to fall at any second. 

"Alicia, don't . . ." Neither Fred nor I were any good with tears. It made us nervous because we were never sure whether or not we'd caused them or how to get them to stop. Once a girl started with the tears, she seemed to go on forever. 

 "I'm sorry" her voice was trembling and she was obviously trying not to. And if I didn't say something fast, she would fail. We're famous for being funny. Better use that talent right now.

"Look at us" I grinned at her, "We're acting as though we were in that old Muggle movie you showed us," I took both her hands and, imitating the actor as best I could informed her in my most melodramatic voice that, "We'll always have Hogwarts"

The clouds threatening her eyes lifted and she laughed. Her eyes grew far away as they always did when she was thinking about something philosophical or daydreaming.

"Lis?" I waved a hand in front of her eyes, "Where did you go?"

She blinked. "Sorry, I was just thinking . . . what are you going to do tomorrow? I know you Weasleys, you're not going out without a bang"

This is why I love this girl. She never took Divination but she has an uncanny knack for it anyway. "How very apt. It will be a bang as a matter of fact, several is closer, but I'm not telling you any more than that"

"And your brooms?" Alicia asked. She's fun, but she's practical.

"Ever hear the word _Accio_?"

"Clever," she smiled, "Do you need any help creating distractions or anything?" Alicia Spinnet may be practical but she's not afraid of detention, not even from Umbridge and we saw Lee's hand when he came back from detention.

"No, we've got it covered," I glanced at my watch, I was already almost late to meet Fred so that we could set up everything, "We have to start preparing now if we want everything to work. I don't know if I'll see you at all tomorrow so we'd better say goodbye right now."

"Wait," Alicia removed her favorite ribbon from her ponytail and handed it to me. That was a bit puzzling. It wasn't exactly a typical farewell gift.

"What's this?" I asked. She blushed.

 "It's me being an annoying romantic thing who pays way too much attention in HoM. It was a tradition for ladies to give their favorite knights their colors. Good luck tomorrow."

All right, not a typical farewell gift, but definitely a nice one. I kissed her again.

            "Goodbye Alicia" 

            As I walked down the corridor buoyed a bit by the ribbon now in my pocket, I heard her say softly, "Goodbye George."

THE END


End file.
